The death of a friend
by Mew3692002
Summary: Two Growlithe puppies go out to play one day when a tragedy befalls them.... A oneshot story.


The death of a friend

By Mew3692002

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, not even Growlithes… So please don't sue Nintendo! But I do own Fiery and Swift!

_I decided to write this story because of a post I put up on one of my favorite sites; it's actually based off of an event that happened to my mom so I hope you enjoy it! I hope this lives up to my "The Vulpix who went to heaven story" and I hope you like this story Dark Magician Girl Aeris!_

One day, there were two fire red Growlithe puppies, one was named Fiery and that other was Swift. Unfortunately, they were bored in their forest home; there was nothing really for them to do. They were so bored, one decided to do something about it. So the Fiery said to Swift, while wagging his white fluffy tail, "It's really boring here, let's go out into the field and play!"

The Swift smiled (you know how dogs smile, like that) upon hearing his friend's suggestion and said while wagging his tail too, "Yeah let's go out and play!" So it was decided, they started to run to where the nearby field was, and Swift had a great idea, "Race ya!" he said and with that, he was off! But Fiery was not going to let him win that easily so he put all his strength into running to beat his fast friend and zoomed closer and closer to the rather large white tail of his friend. They moved through the forest like liquid and kept running at their frantic pace until the trees gave way to a field that stretched as far as the eye could see either way.

Both Growlithe tumbled out of the forest and both said, "Beat ya!" Swift dusted himself off and said, "No you didn't, I always beat you, so I won!" "You lost this time Swift!" Fiery retorted. Seeing Fiery wouldn't give up Swift said, "This is getting boring, we both won….This time!"

With that Fiery agreed, arguing will just lessen the time they had to play. Both Growlithes then took a look around to see where they could play. The only thing that the young Growlithes could see was a long strip of black that the other Growlithe called a "road". But the two Growlithe thought, as long as they stay away from that road, then nothing bad could happen.

So the two tiger striped Growlithe began to play their game. Fiery first bowed and then took off in a burst of speed, "Catch me if you can Swift!" Swift then smiled and ran after Fiery while yelling with confidence, "You are so going down Fiery!" Their game lasted a long time as they tore through the field, kicking up dirt as they ran, oblivious to the tragedy that was about to befall them.

They were still running around in their game when Fiery looked over his fiery red shoulder and said with glee, "See Swift, you can't catch me!" Unfortunately for Fiery, he wasn't watching where he was running, if he had seen where he was going, this tragedy may have been averted. Fiery proceeded to run onto the one place where he wasn't supposed to be, right on the solid, death-like black asphalt road. By the time Fiery realized where he was, he started to do a u-turn to run back to the safety of the field.

Swift stood at the point where the field met the road and yelled with worry, "Fiery, we're not supposed to be on there, get back over here!" Fiery was running as fast as he could, his little red legs pumping as hard as they were able to get back to where his friend was waiting, but then he heard a loud horn sound. Fiery never heard that sound before and turned his head to look at where the sound was coming from and saw huge, glowing eyes descending on where he was. This monster caused him to run faster than he ever did in his life, he just ran, so focused on getting to the field that everything else was just shut out.

He got closer to the field and was almost there! Swift began cheering because Fiery was going to make it, the monster wouldn't get Fiery! Then the monster did something neither of the Growlithes expected, it sped up. Fiery was so close to the field and then the monster hit him to the side of the road.

Time seemed to slow for Swift, he saw his friend's body go flying through the air, Fiery's limbs were flailing and you could see so much pain in his eyes, there were tears coming from his eyes as well as what appeared to be red stuff. At first, Swift wasn't sure what that red stuff was and then it dawned on him. That's Fiery's blood! Then time sped up and Fiery's lifeless body tumbled end over end like he was rolling down a hill, but he wasn't on a hill.

The monster sped past with a loud roar, drowning out the screams of Swift for his dying friend. Swift slowly walked over to his friend, not knowing what was wrong with his best friend in the world. When Swift looked at his friend's body, the fur wasn't the usual flame red like it normally is; it was dark red, dark red with Fiery's blood. Swift saw blood before, everyone has, but what Swift couldn't understand is why it was coming out of Fiery's mouth and why his best friend was no long looking at him.

Fiery's eyes were looking off into the distance like he was looking at something that Swift couldn't see and the eyes didn't look like they usually did either, they didn't seem to have any life in them. Swift also couldn't understand why his friend's body was so rigid, he nudged him with his jet black nose at first and noticed that Fiery's body was no longer warm like it always was, it was cold, and Swift had no idea why. He wasn't sure what was going on with Fiery, he kept nudging him and started to say, "Get up Fiery, you have to get up. This game isn't fun anymore, you have to get up. Why won't you get up?"

What Swift's puppy mind couldn't understand was that his friend was already gone, his friend was dead. What Swift could understand is that his friend got hit really hard by that monster, and did some stuff that really really scared him, and now won't get up for some reason. He continued to nudge him saying, "Get up, get up!" now more frantic than ever and kept nudging his friend more quickly and harder, trying to get his friend to get back up. At that moment Swift began to cry because he had no idea what happened to his friend and why.

He couldn't understand why that big scary monster hit his friend. "What did Fiery ever do to it? We were never out of the forest before and we never hurt anyone ever" Swift thought to himself while tears ran like tiny rivers down his face. Swift sat there for a long time, nudging his Fiery's lifeless body and then proceeded to lay down with his friend because he became really cold too, his body just wouldn't warm back up. He laid down and closed his eyes and then he heard a bark, a very familiar bark that he heard before.

Then he remembered that bark, it belonged to Fiery! Swift opened his eyes again to find his best friend bowing before him in an invitation to play. Swift quickly stood up and pounced on his best friend with pure delight in his eyes and they rolled and tumbled with each other. Swift was so happy to see his friend was no longer cold and still but alive and happy!

They continued to play with one another, oblivious to the two cold and stiff bodies that were lying by the roadside, right next to a field where they used to play, and continued to play for the rest of eternity. Remember everyone, if you are able, try not to hit animals because you could be killing someone's best friend!

The End

_Did you like my story? I sure hope so and please review! I put a lot of hard work into writing this and was crying while writing it too! So please tell me what you liked and disliked about it? Oh and would you like to see them in future stories, or should I just keep them in this one-shot?_


End file.
